mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2379
Mikey Episode Number: 2379 Date: Tuesday, January 11, 1994 Sponsors: E, L, 15 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Starfish" by Joe Raposo (re-filmed version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E/e (Elephant/Jazzy Trumpet) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"The Dirtiest Town in the West" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E for Erase |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Looking for squares in the city (Maria voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "Splashin' in the Bath" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Abstract Count to 15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert is having trouble getting to sleep. Ernie suggests singing a lullaby to him. He sings one to the tune of "Brahms' Lullaby" and Bert falls into a deep peaceful sleep. Ernie tells Bert to wake up now; it's Ernie's turn to go to sleep, so it's Bert's turn to sing a lullaby now. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A Stool For Me |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|L for Lion (sand) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Luis perform "You Say Hola and I Say Hola." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cartoon lady looks at a line-up of shapes to find her purse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: Dr. Bob's patient today has a type of "slipping sickness" as he sinks into the operating table. The doctors inspect, all falling in too. This works out fine for Dr. Bob, who gets paid under the table. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A dog tries desperately to meow, but can only bark |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Annette Monster and Frankie Monster sing "Love the Ocean" to urge others to "show respect for the sea" and refrain from throwing trash in the water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 15 (Oriental music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Baby Turtles Swim Around In The Pond |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A photographer shows off his first picture of cows, his next picture of ducks, and his last picture of a pig |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Eric surprise each other. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Why Bears Smile" - a story of a bear who learned which body part to cover when sneezing |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|When Johnny can't play "One of These Things" with Big Bird, Jay Leno fills in. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Car assembly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Four monsters, including Elmo, sing "We Are All Monsters". (redubbed version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"L" for "Large" and "l" for "little" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kadeem Hardison says the alphabet with Baby Natasha. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|L for locomotive, letter, lamp, light, lion, lettuce, lips |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|In Muppet Sports, Louis Kazagger presents the blindfold sprint, in which every runner is blindfolded and can't see the finish line |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 10 (Latin rhythm) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A variety of cat-shaped objects walk in front of the screen. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Gone With the Wind - starring Kermit the Frog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"In and Out Crowd" Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Peacock Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Caveperson Days Caveperson Bert invents a window so that he and Ernie can see outside without going all the way to the cave's exit. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Song: Mother Brown had a Farm (15) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Luis announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Maria and Luis holding the Sesame Street sign, while Cookie Monster holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide